The Darkness-A Gravity Falls Fanfic
by LadyGravity129
Summary: So, this Fanfic is taking place in season 2 so yeah. This story is about two girls who have a power, they befriend Mabel and later they befriend Dipper. A darkness is coming that only the four can stop so yeah.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting My OC(s)

**Hello, I told you that at some time I would make a Gravity Falls Fanfic! I just needed to get ideas and a plot laid out. For the parents names, I just used the first two names that came to my mind. **

**I don't own Gravity Falls. Just my characters.**

**P.S If you haven't watched Gravity Falls before, I suggest that you watch the first episode, fourth episode and last two episodes before reading this because this takes place after the finale. I just don't want you to be all like, "Who are those people? What is going on?" The whole time through my story. Just suggesting you do that but If you don't want to watch the show before reading, it's ok.**

**So if you didn't watch the series before reading this, I suggest to watch at least a couple of episodes. Now here is my story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Out there, is a girl. I know what you're thinking. Who is this girl? Well, that will come soon. For now just listen to me. This certain girl in particular has lived in Gravity Falls for two years now and is 12 years old. She loves to be surrounded by nature so, she goes into the forest a lot and hasn't seen ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING weird in those woods. Until one day…

Wait. What am I doing? I never told you who this girl is or what she looks like, her hobbies, family, etc. Well, guess I better tell you now. This girls name is Victoria. Victoria Walter. You see, Victoria has straight dark brown hair that stops at the middle of her back, almond shaped pale blue eyes, and peach colored skin. Victoria lives with her little sister Julianne and her mom, Jessica and her dad, Spencer. Victoria loves to go on to her Apple Laptop in her lime green painted room. Lime Green is her favorite color.

When you see Victoria, you will mostly see her wearing a navy blue tank top attached to a white denim jacket, pale blue ripped jeans, and long walnut leather boots. Sometimes, like in the Summer, you will see her wearing a pink short sleeved top with white denim capris and lime green flip flops or lime green sneakers. She normally wears her hair in a ponytail.

That is all you need to know about Victoria so far. You will learn more about her as you get further into the story. For now, may I present (A fake drum sounds off). Hey, I didn't say 'drumroll please' (Fake drum stops and a face appears and frowns). Thank you. Now, may I present, now drumroll please (Fake drum sounds). My Gravity Falls Fanfic!

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Gravity Falls when Victoria Walter woke up from staying up really late the night before playing her favorite game, (Which is Minecraft) on her laptop. Hey it's Summer Vacation. She can stay up late and play Minecraft if she wants to. So Victoria got up and ventured to her bathroom connecting to her bedroom. In there she brushed her dark brown hair and put in into a high ponytail. Next, he walked to her closet and put on her usual Summer attire. A hot pink short sleeved top with white denim shorts and today she decided to put on her lime green sneakers with polka dot ankle socks. She then heard her mom call her down for lunch. Wait lunch? Victoria glanced at her clock and saw that the numbers read 12:30. Man, she missed breakfast. Her mom had made pancakes for breakfast since it was pancakes Friday. Victoria had slept right through the delicious smell of her moms chocolate chip pancakes.

"Coming mom!" Victoria called to her mom, "I just need to call Kayla."

Kayla Henderson was Victoria's very first friend she made her first week living in her new house. She had long blonde hair that she normally wore in two braids, jade green eyes, and fair skin. She also had some noticeable freckles going across her face. In the Summer, you could normally see Kayla wear an aqua blue short sleeved top with a simple black skirt and her black converse sneakers. Sometimes the skirt varied to capris or shorts. And Victoria was completely oblivious that Kayla was downstairs with her overnight bag and sleeping bag. She was going to sleep over at Victoria's house tonight. Kayla has been at the house since 12:00.

"Um...Sweetie? Kayla's already here." Victoria's mom said as Victoria was just grabbing her iPhone 5s she got for her Birthday about a few months ago.

"Oh, ok! I'll be right down." Victoria said and closed her bedroom door.

Victoria made her way down the stairs and saw Kayla sitting at the dining room table playing a game on her phone. Probably Temple Run 2 or 2048.

Her dining room was a typical dining room. The walls were a maple color and the table was a chocolate brown color and it had mahogany chairs with the plastic still on the seats. Her mom is a neat freak. And there was a nice, tall, clear vase with yellow flowers in it to add a splash of color to the room. There were red placemats for eating and on three of the placemats there were grilled cheese sandwiches with a bowl a tomato soup and a glass of lemonade.

Victoria sat down next to Kayla to see her playing the game Flappy Bird that she got a few months before it was taken off the app store.

"So, how many points do you have?" Victoria asked.

"About 30 points. I beat my high score before I came here with 45 points." Kayla replied to her friend.

"Well, lunch is right here. It's our favorite, Grilled Cheese." Victoria said.

"Yes!" Kayla said pumping her fist into the air putting down her phone.

They ate their lunch while Victoria's mom was washing the dishes.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kayla asked Victoria as they ate their sandwiches.

"I dunno, maybe go walking?" Victoria asked.

"Hmm. I think that you two are old enough to go out without your big sister Fern going out with you all the time." Her mom said.

"Fern follows me?" Victoria scaredly asked.

"I'm stalking you Vic." The dark brown haired sister said as she walked into the dining room to eat.

They all burst out laughing at Ferns sudden comment. Well, everyone but Victoria. Who was extremely annoyed. Fern can be funny and goofy from time to time. Considering that she is 16. But sometimes it really gets on Victoria's nerves.

"Mom!" Victoria cried, "You never told me that Fern follows me?"

"Huh? Who follows you?" Victoria's little blonde haired sister, Julianne asked as she walks into the dining room to eat lunch.

"Nothing, just eat you're lunch." Victoria replied trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

She couldn't believe that her sister would follow her. That's one thing that she learned about her family is that her mom and dad send the eldest daughter to watch a younger daughter if they went out by themselves. Well, at the moment, they only have Fern watch Victoria since obviously Julianne is WAY too young to go out by her self.

* * *

**So? How did you like the first chapter? It wasn't my best work but it was all I had. I promise that the chapters after the third or fourth chapter will be a lot better******** So until then, Read an Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 They See The Mystery Shack!

**Finally! That STUPID writers block is done and I can write more! I am not practically fond of this but, it's all I have right now.**

**I might be able to write more chapters and I also need a title and I don't know if this one is good enough, how do you all like the title "The Darkness" Basically, a darkness will probably take over the town controlled by someone I still don't want to mention until later. Can you all just not wait until tomorrow? It's here! It's finally here! Gravity Falls Season 2 is on tomorrow at 9:00 p.m! Well, enough of that! Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2-They Discover the Mystery Shack!

Not soon after lunch did Kayla and Victoria decide that they should go outside now. So her mom gave Victoria about 20 dollars so she and Kayla could go out into town. Victoria's mom seemed happy that Victoria and Kayla were going out by themselves. The girls both had their iPhones in case of an emergency. Then again, they both had to take them wherever they went. They had small backpacks (Lime Green for Victoria and Aqua Blue for Kayla) that had water bottles already filled with water in case they decided to walk a little far into the forest and they both got thirsty and two NutriGrain bars, Apple and Strawberry, in case they got a little hungry. They also had their wallets with them to store their money. Then, they were off. After being told that they had to be home by 6:00 due to dinner being at six and it was Taco Day. Kayla and Victoria loved tacos.

"So, Kay. Are you ready to go into the forest knowing that Fern will NOT be following us?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, I think I am Vic." Kayla answered grabbing Victoria's hand and together they took their first step into an adventure that they never thought they would go on.

But little did they know, they were being watched. Not by Fern. Not by Kayla's big sister Lillian. But by something else. And the tree vibrated as the girls walked by. This creature needed to become human and get revenge on a certain someone. And he knows just how to do it. To trick them. He just hoped that they don't find the Mystery Shack because if they did then, the two people who live within that place could corrupt his plan and he would never be able to get his revenge on the person to be mentioned later on. The girls just kept on walking forward. Not going to the side, or turning around Just going straight.

"Great." The soon to be reformed creature thought to himself, "They keep on going straight, who knows if they will discover it."

Kayla and Victoria kept going straight and eventually came to a halt. They were a little tired and Kayla chose the wrong day to wear her flip flops.

"Hey Vic?" Kayla asked, "I'm a little tired. Want to listen to a song on your phone while I try to find my sneakers and socks in my bag."

"Ok. I know exactly what song to play." Victoria said.

She sat down on a near by rock and chose the 5th song on her playlist. She held the phone in her hand while the song "Shooting Star" by Owl City played.

A girl with brown hair and a pinkish red sweater and a purple skirt came out from behind a tree from hearing her favorite song all the way from a building near by. She silently approached the two girls.

"I love thus song!" The girl shouted scaring the heck out of the two best friends in front of her.

"Whoa!" Victoria cried, "You just sca- Wait...you look familiar. What's your name?"

"I'm Mabel. What's your name?" The brunette asked.

"Well, I'm Victoria and this is Kayla." Victoria said and pointed to the blonde haired girl who proceeded to tie her sneakers, "You're an Owl City fan? And I saw you at the park a couple days ago. And about a week ago, I saw you somewhere else but I can't put my finger on it."

"Yeah. In fact I don't remember last week at all." Kayla said getting up only to trip on her shoelaces and hitting her knee on a sharp point of the rock. A small cut formed and blood very faintly came out.

"Oh. I think I have bandaids at my home" Mabel said noticing the cut on Kayla's knee, "Let's go."

Kayla's cut began to skin as she rubbed the dirt off her knee and she let out a painful, "Ouch." But she got to her feet despite her untied shoe and began walking. She fell hard. That rock was sharp.

"No! Why did that girl HAVE to walk to them?" the creature said, "Better yet, WHO LIKES A GROUP CALLED OWL CITY?!"

The creature revealed himself from the tree to be...

(Someone whispers to the story teller.)

Story Teller:Oh. I'm not supposed to reveal who the thing is yet?...FINE!

You'll find out the who or what the thing is soon enough.

o.0.o.0.o

"Ow!" Kayla cried as Mabel struggled to put the bandage on Kayla's leg.

"Hold still!" Mabel giggled trying to get Kayla's knee to stay still with Victoria's help.

"Finally!" Victoria sighed in relief after getting the band aid on.

They were in the gift shop of the Mystery Shack. No one was in the gift shop at the time besides the three girls and Mabel's brother who was in the back.

"You are so lucky to have an iPhone!" Mabel said browsing Victoria's many apps and games crowding her phone until landing the Video Star app, "What's this?"

Victoria noticed what Mabel was looking at, "Oh that's video star. You can make music videos with it."

"Neat!" Mabel said , "Can we make one later? After the gift shop closes?"

"Sure. So at around 7:00 outside?" Kayla asked.

"Mabel remember what we had planned." Mabel's brother, Dipper said from the back of the store.

"Oh right. I promised my brother that I would help him with something." Mabel face palms herself , "Maybe tomorrow at around 12-ish."

"Sure. Well, Victoria and I will get going now. Bye." Kayla said and they left after getting Mabel's phone number.

Little did they know that something was watching them and the thing that was watching them needing to become human somehow, even though his original plan backfired with even starting yet. And he knew just how to do it.

* * *

******Well? How was it? Was it good? Please Read and Review!**

******Sorry if it wasn't that good.**


End file.
